pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2015
03:56 k what we have here 03:56 a mouse 03:56 a reaper 03:56 and an MC Gravel Block 03:58 im thinking of changing my propic 03:58 obviously grout wasn't a good choice 03:58 k 03:58 You're ruining the joke D: 03:59 huehue 09:52 are you someone's alt 09:52 are you guppie's alt 09:53 are you a bot 09:53 answer my questions 09:53 nhwprjpowkh 09:53 wtjphjeh 09:53 jh 09:53 j 09:53 te 09:53 i can also see you've mastered earthbending 09:53 hi 09:53 i am conversing with an earthbender 09:54 btw 09:56 klampy 09:56 klampy 10:00 k 10:09 !mods 10:09 https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=897358383620555&set=vb.146505212039213&type=2&theater 10:09 ok 10:51 we 11:04 Hellllooo? 11:05 Heello? 11:05 heyo 11:05 Feshe 11:14 Uglyfish63 11:15 Hi 11:15 Klamp 11:17 FESHE 11:18 !fchoice2c 11:20 ello ello ello 11:20 lol 11:20 hai 11:20 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/ dis 11:21 ya 11:21 i made a thread about requirements for staff voting thing 11:21 in dark ages board 11:21 ik no ones been on the forum for 3 weeks 11:21 but we cant wait 3 weeks to have staf fobvsly 11:22 *staff obvsly 11:23 k 11:23 can i be admin nao? 11:24 um 11:24 idk 11:24 msp made the vote thread 11:24 11:24 Post by darudesandstorm on a few seconds ago 11:24 Ethan Houndoom Avatar 11:24 15 minutes ago Ethan Houndoom said: 11:24 Springtrap? 11:24 11:24 allignment? 11:24 bob's ally, twerk zombie or neutral 11:25 neutral 11:25 cuz Springtrap is a pedophile 11:25 and is jealous to Fruddi 11:25 k 11:25 respond on the thread 11:30 21 minutes ago Ethan Houndoom said: 11:30 my mummy is angry at you 11:30 11:30 11:30 i say to your mama that butt is ugly 11:33 ohai 11:34 Feshe 11:34 why cant i see my posts 11:41 hello 11:41 charchar slide 11:41 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/ 11:41 reorganized boards 11:42 now i have to edit the sidebar thing 11:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBw_W6FF_gk 11:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKo5EJTS_nk 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 k 11:48 [11:48 j-i 11:48 nji[11:48 [kok[pk[11:48 jo[11:48 mooi 11:48 lolhai 11:51 i be trollachite 11:51 and Feshe is a wtf 11:51 malash*te 11:51 /derpachite 11:51 my avatar is trollachite my postname pic is derpachite 11:51 and your brother is malas**te 11:51 yes 11:52 k 11:52 mewtwo wants to fight 11:52 a. fight 11:52 b. run 11:52 c. ignore 11:52 a. fight 11:53 feshe is confused 11:53 feshe accidentally uses turn into demi-god 12:00 so long that it can't even be measured in time 12:00 only in length 12:00 He was already dead 12:00 Reapist killed him 12:00 Most of the new users on pvz forums 12:01 haven't done anything 12:01 http://gdforum.proboards.com/thread/1 12:01 look at this dude's face 12:01 = (wut) 12:01 Lol 12:01 Brb 12:01 http://ashurarocks789.deviantart.com/art/Fight-for-the-Island-Part-1-525726065 12:02 yeee 12:03 k 12:03 Bk 12:04 lol 12:04 I am amost at 1600 edits 12:04 1 moar to go 12:05 Guys if you were making a game based off Five nights at Freddy's 2 with a crossover with Plants VS Zombies,would you make it look more cut than scary or more scary than cute 12:05 f*ck fnaf 12:05 cute* 12:05 Yeah screw it 12:05 I know 12:05 nobody likes fnaf 12:05 Nobody cares 12:05 > FNaF Profpic 12:05 Nobody cares 12:05 yeeah...Tell that to the dancing foxy on 12% of all users on this wiki 12:05 The number of users, including me is 5. 12:06 k no one LOVES fnaf 12:06 /numusers 12:06 The number of users, including me is 4. 12:06 NO ITS 4 12:06 The number of users, including me is 5. 12:06 FIVE 12:06 but still answer my question 12:06 The number of users, including me is 4. 12:06 4 12:06 FOUR 12:06 FOAR 12:06 The number of users, including me is 4. 12:06 ugh 12:06 SEE 12:06 FOAR 12:06 FIEF 12:06 FOOAAARR 12:06 FIEF 12:06 FIEF 12:06 FNAF4 CONFURMD 12:06 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:06 I'm gonna go the Fnaf wiki and ask this question -_- 12:07 http://coppa.org - The Americans lied to you. 12:07 http://coppa.org - You must be part of the Illuminati to legally have an account on Wikia. 12:07 Kgtg 12:07 LEAVE NAO 12:07 OR DAI 12:07 with my profile pic 12:07 bye guys thanks for the HELP 12:07 I WILL BAN U ON PVZFORUMS 12:07 MWAHHAA 12:07 K 12:07 DO IT 12:07 Loljk 12:07 IM NOT NIKE 12:07 I CANT DO IT 12:08 k 12:09 Fx5MikeSCHMIDT 12:09 lolololololol 12:09 ded chet 12:09 yay 12:09 i awakened it with the power of constipation 12:10 omg 12:10 its malas**te 12:10 zomg 12:10 Revern devolved into a Water type 12:10 now we have 2 blues in the chat 12:11 FNaF not resourceful 12:11 Hi guys 12:12 How are you...doing? 12:12 r@*ing some males bunnies idk 12:12 that's nice 12:12 did one of those by chance were a red eyed bunny? 12:13 i only saw purple colored ones 12:13 That's interesting 12:13 what happens if 12:13 I hope one of them wern't the easter bunny 12:13 my avatar is blushing 12:13 and you guys think dirty 12:14 ? 12:14 What did I do? 12:14 I just asked a question and you just when "KABLOOOOM" 12:15 Do you not know about the red-eyed bunnies? 12:16 They have less eye=sight than a regular bunny 12:16 :( 12:16 well duh 12:16 eyesore 12:16 the constipated chronicles 12:17 ... 12:17 are you guys drunk?... 12:17 no 12:17 you are 12:18 This isn't the Matrix y'know 12:20 it is 12:20 ask Orbacal 12:21 based on what time it is...You guys are on something or just really tired 12:21 he can tell you all about the quest for constipation 12:21 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/ ooh 1 guest 12:21 TIME TO STALK HIM 12:21 OR HER 12:21 I'm gonna leave and go FNaF chat 12:21 k 12:22 208.79.209.58 12:22 NOW TO TRACK DOWN HIS LOCATION HIHHIHIIH 12:22 sorry i love stalking guests 12:22 bye guys I hope you enjoy your time talking to eachother 12:22 * Planturnip walks up to a zombie 12:22 hmmm 12:22 that guest is in michigan 12:22 troy 12:23 i swear someone from troy, michigan was on yesterday too 12:23 hm 12:23 too bad 12:23 FREQUENT VIEWER 12:23 we are winning 12:23 im meeting Planturnip there 12:23 in pvz forum? 12:23 bleep bloop 12:23 so close to 1,300 edist 12:23 yey 12:24 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/thread/24/badly-translated-story-game?page=1&scrollTo=161 12:24 SOMEONE REPLY 12:25 "What time is it?" 12:25 "Night.. time?" 12:25 plantshielder bought me pineapples wrapped in crimson potatoes but milesprower bronytized my manatee and twerked along to 12:25 *"what time is it" 12:25 *"summer time" 12:25 "no" 12:25 "ok" 12:26 "MY OCCUPATION IS ignoring pencil mocks" 12:26 "if i told you anymore i'd have to twerk on you" 12:26 we 12:26 are the crastal gams 12:26 we always save the dad 12:26 and if you think mum 12:26 we'll 12:26 always die 12:26 that's why the people 12:26 of 12:26 believe in 12:27 trollachite 12:27 derpachite 12:27 pencil mocks 12:27 and trollachite 12:27 and derpachite 12:27 mock pencils 12:27 season 2 episode 6: trollachite twerks 12:27 amafast: hi 12:27 perl: hi 12:27 ganit: hi 12:27 stev: hi 12:27 amafast: shut up 12:27 perl: ok 12:27 stev: no 12:28 amafast: how dare u 12:28 amafast: super sanic wheel go 12:28 stev: kan i kel u 12:28 me: dis show sux 12:28 amafast: no thank u 12:28 stev: shat op voewer 12:28 me: changes channel to advent0r taym 12:28 *wrecking ball starts playing in the distance* 12:28 perl: who dat 12:28 stev: omg it trollash*t 12:29 ganit: ok 12:29 ganit 12:29 ganit: no 12:29 *trollachite appears* 12:29 trollachite: hi guys can i twerk 12:29 perl: im leg 12:29 stev: no 12:29 ganit: no 12:29 amafast: i purple perl 12:30 amafast: womp womp 12:30 perl: ok 12:30 k 12:30 trollachite: ok guys im gonna twerk now 12:30 *trollachite twerks onto ganit's face and ganit dies forever* 12:30 stev: oh no ganit died forever 12:30 perl: noooo 12:30 trollachite: but 12:31 trollachite: who was phone 12:31 ros: hey i travel back from tiem to viset u in the futore 12:31 perl: omg senpai i miss u 12:31 viewer: wat am i watching 12:31 ros: this is my temple 12:31 *shrek* 12:32 stev: hi mom 12:32 ros: hi 12:33 stev: bye 12:33 stev: s**t is jespor 12:33 jespor: can i f*ck u 12:33 stev: no 12:33 jespor: how dare u 12:33 perl: i leg 12:33 jespor: peridorito launch cheeto beam 12:33 amafast: i keel u jespor 12:33 peridorito: no 12:34 jespor: who did u git her 12:34 *end* 12:34 credist 12:34 rebecca black 12:34 rebecca brown sugar 12:34 justin bieber 12:34 jeff brown 12:34 nicki minaj 12:35 miley cyrus 12:35 bcuz of suglet 12:35 ganit as ganit 12:35 amafast as amafast 12:35 a leg as perl 12:35 stev as stev 12:36 ganit as estel 12:36 k 12:37 why is feshe green and not blue 12:37 booni 12:39 k 12:40 episode 2: amafast is not leg 12:40 k 12:40 amafast: i leg 12:40 perl: no i leg 12:40 ganit: shut up 12:40 *ganit unfuses* 12:40 *robbie twerks on amafast* 12:41 *saffas twerks on perl* 12:41 k 12:41 robbie: is twerk good 12:41 amafast: ye 12:41 saffas: twerk good me 12:41 perl: true 12:42 *perl fuse with amafast* 12:42 oval: i am purple leg 12:42 oval: um only i leg u not leg amafast 12:42 oval: no i leg too perl! 12:42 oval: we be both leg? 12:42 oval: no 12:42 *oval unfuse* 12:43 robbie: why not amafast be foot? 12:43 perl: ok 12:43 perl: I LEG! 12:43 amafast: I FOOT! 12:43 *claps* 12:43 both: WE WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE LEG WITH FOOT! 12:43 *credist* 12:43 gaben 12:44 gaben 12:44 gaben 12:44 gaben 12:44 gaben 12:44 stev 12:44 episode 3: stev is ros 12:44 stev: perl 12:44 perl: yes 12:44 stev: who is my mum 12:44 perl: leg 12:45 stev: no i mean my real mum 12:45 *perl dies forever* 12:45 amafast: foot 12:45 stev: ok 12:47 viewer: well i rate dis show 11-10 must upload to twitch 12:47 ok 12:47 *credist* 12:48 now 12:48 to turn into a female 12:51 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/user/7 @Feshe 01:10 kbai 01:11 http://crastalgams.wikia.com/wiki/Crastalgams_Episode_Guide 01:31 oop 01:31 http://crastalgams.wikia.com/wiki/Crastalgams_Episode_Guide 01:40 ...hi... 01:41 um 01:41 why didnt you say HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 01:42 btw 01:42 this is the new booni wiki 01:42 http://crastalgams.wikia.com/wiki/Crastalgams_Episode_Guide 01:42 its like booni but with steven universe instead of fnaf 01:43 Why didn't I say that? 01:43 Because my mood doesn't let to do so. 01:43 cool 01:43 My mom fighted with my dad... 01:44 oh 01:44 And she threw a vase on him. 01:44 It hit my dad's leg... 01:44 okay im not good at this 01:45 ps turn off your volume a sec 01:45 !mods 01:45 !mods 01:45 !mods 01:45 !mods 01:45 lol 01:45 But why? :P 01:45 Anyways 01:45 im not good at talking to people 01:45 when 01:45 stuff like 01:45 that 01:45 happens 01:46 After that, I cried and kept saying: 01:46 "Why? What I did?! What I did to get this?!" 01:46 Now I keep thinking: 01:46 "God cursed me. For some reason." 01:50 PS pm? 01:50 ? 01:51 pls 01:51 Alright... 02:02 we'll always ssave the day 02:02 and if you think not 02:02 we will make you die forever 02:03 thats why the people 02:03 emerge 02:03 believe in 02:03 ganit 02:03 amafast 02:03 and perl 02:03 and stev 02:08 hi 02:09 h rules 02:09 grei why do you support i 02:09 h is way better 02:09 i have all the h merchandise 02:10 lol 02:13 is anyone online? 02:14 yes 02:14 yay someone is online! 02:14 I just completed my second world, all plants and zombies and everything! 02:15 Im gonna edit it quickly 02:15 nice 02:09 grei why do you support i 02:09 h is way better 02:09 i have all the h merchandise 02:10 lol 02:13 is anyone online? 02:14 yes 02:14 yay someone is online! 02:14 I just completed my second world, all plants and zombies and everything! 02:15 Im gonna edit it quickly 02:15 nice 02:22 alright im done editing it! Ghastly Manor 02:23 Just made one hella tough Challenge Level in my game. 02:24 *Puts Circle Power Tiles* *Puts 1st boss in this level* Well, it's pretty hard... 02:24 (Circle Power Tiles makes changes all projectiles direction to enemy) 02:24 And I'm talking about this: 02:24 https://www.dropbox.com/s/34kv178h9hub4a8/PvZ%20Adventures.exe?dl=0 02:25 nice 02:25 Currently doing FF update. 02:25 Where Power Tiles actually buff and debuff everyone. 02:25 Cool 02:26 I've completed 2 worlds 02:26 Hi 02:26 Ghastly Manor and Steampunk Factory 02:27 Zowdy MN 02:27 And EpicSWiki 02:27 hi 02:27 ..and beat the game. 02:27 @PS 02:28 how are you doing 02:28 It's still small cuz it has no other plant and not so much levels. :T 02:28 And these levels are the easiest. 02:29 Next world im making takes place in late 1999 - Party City 02:29 FF finally introduces shooters - which actually shoot something aside from their traps. 02:29 However, there's only 3 new zombies there, and 2 of them are shooters. 02:29 The 3rd one is the boss. 02:31 ...FF's boss is pretty easy. 02:31 I made 2 bosses: The Zombot Steampunk Stomper and the Zombot Ghost Galleon 02:32 You can actually do other kind of bosses aside from Zombots. 02:32 I knoe 02:32 *know 02:32 but im making all my bosses for my fanmade PvZ 2 worlds 02:32 so far in the actual game they have all been zombots 02:36 Guys from now on refer to me as EpicSamurott 02:36 lol 02:36 Why? :P 02:37 I was originally going to make my account name epicsamurott 02:37 But what happened was I wouldn't let me type in my password 02:37 so I had to make a completely new account 02:37 And it couldn't be called epicsamurott 02:37 :T 02:38 ikr? 02:40 Done with normal Far Future. 02:40 Now to do Vasebreaker Front Lawn and Vasebreaker Far Future. 02:42 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1hahjxD0F49 02:43 crastalgams theme song 02:50 I got to work on PvZ Adventuures later. 02:51 Cuz ISAAC :P 02:51 k 02:53 ..i just imagined something.. creepy 02:53 and i bet nobody of chu wanna knao 02:53 That's exactly the opposite for me. :T 02:54 ...So you wanna know? 02:54 Yes 02:56 PS 03:08 GREEEEEEEEAT. .-. 03:08 "Isaac vs. Gurglings - Double Trouble" 03:09 Once I fought Gurglings 2 times on a Basement XL. 03:09 Meanwhile, I just got Infamy and Ball of Bandages. ._. 03:09 I once fought Polycephalus twice. 03:09 Btw HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 03:11 Now I have The Belt 03:16 "Isaac vs. The Haunt - Double Trouble!!" 03:16 AZAZEL, SAVE ME 03:16 PLZ 03:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAryFIuRxmQ 03:19 Yay, Cricket's Head with Judas. 03:19 Beat it 03:25 !mods 03:25 !mods 03:25 !mods 03:25 !mods 03:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcJrDgK8K2c 03:25 please stop now 03:25 i have 03:26 watch da video 03:26 preview of something speshel 03:30 03:30 03:30 03:30 03:30 03:30 03:30 03:30 is this it 03:30 am i cursed to live through 03:30 the horror 03:30 of everyone being afk forever 03:30 is this really a chat 03:30 or is it a trap 03:31 set up by the devil 03:31 j-ig 03:31 joekh 03:31 ejh 03:31 ehe-tiht 03:31 ok i give up im leaving 03:32 hm 03:36 Thread:207862 03:36 !mods 03:36 READ 03:36 'K. 03:37 But the only thing I have to talk about is Rebirth. 03:37 :T 03:37 k 03:37 i'll try to understand 03:37 *suddenly knows everything about tboi* 03:37 k go on 03:37 (reading wiki) 03:38 (at the same time as chatting) 03:38 lol 03:39 Yay, The Fallen gave me Death's Touch. 03:39 :O 03:39 OMG 03:39 And now I bought Petagram from Devil Room. 03:39 yay 03:39 wait 03:39 do you have to buy tboi 03:39 do you have to download it 03:39 or is it just online 03:39 You have to buy 03:39 But 03:40 You can get pirated. 03:40 no ty 03:40 It isn't online, though. 03:40 feshe is a good boy 03:40 It could be better, but I'm happy with Death's Touch. 03:40 good boys dont download pirated games 03:40 There's also the old Flash version. 03:40 where 03:40 Not sure of which site. 03:41 Leo i thought you left this wiki 03:41 so there's definitely no free trial? 03:41 Well, I guess no... 03:41 BLOO FAMINE 03:41 (Playing BL00 00DY seed btw) 03:41 MAST SHAW DIS TO LEO 03:42 Dafuq Blaze 03:42 Still streaming 03:42 Oh nvm 03:43 http://www.twitch.tv/datlegendaryshielder - To everyone who wanna watch :P 03:44 Me vs. Famine (Blue Champion) 03:45 http://prntscr.com/6sgjij 03:47 Aaaand now I got 20/20 from challenge room. 03:48 Is it just me, or 20/20 also gives Tears Up? 03:48 20/20 does not give Tears up...I guess... 03:49 what is tboi supposed to be about 03:49 Bible.; 03:49 Satan. 03:49 Isaac. 03:49 k 03:50 wait a minute 03:50 hm 03:50 if i ping you will the noise come up on your livestream 03:50 omg that would be so funny 03:50 Umm...I guess no... :T 03:50 k 03:50 also i can hear you speaking 03:50 like 03:50 a little 03:50 GOD 03:51 OH F**K 03:51 oooooo 03:51 *cough* 03:51 03:51 ohohohoh 03:51 ok im going to turn my sound off 03:57 http://prntscr.com/6sgozy 03:57 k 04:00 Great 04:00 Now everyone seeing mah face .-. 04:02 wait 04:02 omg what 04:02 link 04:02 link 04:02 link 04:02 link 04:02 lelno 04:02 nvm found it 04:02 10 04:02 9 04:02 8 04:02 7 04:02 6 04:02 5 04:02 4 04:02 3 04:02 2 04:02 1 04:03 omg you loied 04:03 *lied 04:03 u troll 04:08 !fishygame 04:09 ni 04:17 oop 04:20 Monstro's Lung + Loki's Horns + Fire Mind + Cricket's Body + The Parasite + Inner Eye or Mutant Spider = Volcano. 04:24 PS. 04:24 Tu tá apanhando pro Mr. Fred. 04:25 Cara. 04:25 Sério. 04:26 lol 04:26 Your voice looks more like a 20 year old than a 13 year old. 04:27 Heavy voice I guess? :T 04:27 wait 04:27 looks? 04:27 ...I guess yes... 04:27 how can a voice have a physical appearance 04:27 *sounds 04:29 But I'm 13...how come my voice sounds like a 20's voice? :T 04:35 Yes 04:35 I quit on deaths. 04:35 So, new run? :P 04:36 Oolala.... 04:36 Experimental Treatment did some good now. 04:37 No stat decrease, speed and damage increase. 04:37 @ps 04:37 i guess puberty likes you 04:37 k thats all 04:37 Actually it luvs me 04:38 puberty has a crush on you 04:38 Meanwhile I haz BAAAAAAAD English. 04:44 As I said, lunching. 04:48 Anyone knows how to do an infobox for TBoI conception items? 04:49 http://bindingofisaacrebirth.gamepedia.com/Cursed_Eye Like this one. 04:54 Brb, restarting PC. 04:54 It decided to glitch on me. 05:07 WB 05:09 lolwut 05:09 I meaan 05:09 *mean 05:09 Back 05:13 Hey guys! 05:13 Hi 05:14 Kevinkelley and Naren3000 NEED to get blocked. 05:14 They are breaking millions of rules 05:15 http://www.twitch.tv/datlegendaryshielder - Me is back 05:19 I hope no one heard me singing... 05:20 I can hear your voice 05:20 Ik >_> 05:30 05:31 05:34 . 05:49 PS get a better streaming software. 05:49 Ik 05:49 But Orb indicated this one. >_> 06:01 Healing Dew 06:01 immediately thought of mountain dew 06:04 . 06:05 Dayum 06:06 Curse you Gurgling. 07:45 And angel wing. :P 07:45 I'm gonna do enlighting, but no angel wings. 07:49 that looks pretty good Leo 07:51 Hi 07:52 possible sock detected 07:53 of? 07:53 idk 08:06 I wonder. 08:06 Is there any video on YT about original BoI and not BoIR after 4/11/2014? 08:06 I guess no... :T 08:07 Hi 08:08 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:09 Man, this window is taking more time to draw than anything else. 08:10 And there's something here smelling like popcorn,. 08:10 It probably has to do with when my sister said she's gonna make popcorn. 08:11 Today is raining a lot. 08:11 Since when I woke up from now, it's raining. 08:12 Everyone else @me: http://prntscr.com/6skc8f 08:06 Is there any video on YT about original BoI and not BoIR after 4/11/2014? 08:06 I guess no... :T 08:07 Hi 08:08 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:09 Man, this window is taking more time to draw than anything else. 08:10 And there's something here smelling like popcorn,. 08:10 It probably has to do with when my sister said she's gonna make popcorn. 08:11 Today is raining a lot. 08:11 Since when I woke up from now, it's raining. 08:12 Everyone else @me: http://prntscr.com/6skc8f 08:06 Is there any video on YT about original BoI and not BoIR after 4/11/2014? 08:06 I guess no... :T 08:07 Hi 08:08 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:09 Man, this window is taking more time to draw than anything else. 08:10 And there's something here smelling like popcorn,. 08:10 It probably has to do with when my sister said she's gonna make popcorn. 08:11 Today is raining a lot. 08:11 Since when I woke up from now, it's raining. 08:12 Everyone else @me: http://prntscr.com/6skc8f 08:06 Is there any video on YT about original BoI and not BoIR after 4/11/2014? 08:06 I guess no... :T 08:07 Hi 08:08 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:09 Man, this window is taking more time to draw than anything else. 08:10 And there's something here smelling like popcorn,. 08:10 It probably has to do with when my sister said she's gonna make popcorn. 08:11 Today is raining a lot. 08:11 Since when I woke up from now, it's raining. 08:12 Everyone else @me: http://prntscr.com/6skc8f 08:50 hallo 08:51 ello 10:08 GIMP is the worst pic editing software. 10:08 GIMP is the worst pic editing software. 10:10 y? 10:11 isn't it like photoshop? 10:11 I try to use paths tool, but when I'm done with it, it disappears. 10:12 , 10:12 Wait, what's the paths tool? 10:12 GIMP vs mspaint 10:12 @Leo 10:13 MSpaint is better. 10:13 Because you can make good curves with MSpaint. 10:13 GIMP is so confusing you can't even find the curve tool. 10:16 And also 10:17 Does GIMP even have a curve tool? 10:17 I know i asked this already, but i afked after; 10:17 I thought you left, what made you return? 10:17 I came back since I saw no IBT or Orbacal in chat. 10:17 Waz with Orbacal ? 10:18 I understand IBT, but waz with him? You just got kicked, daz all. 10:18 He demoted me because I banned IBT. 10:18 Yeah, but that was abuse; 10:18 But that doesen't automatically mean he hates you. 10:18 I mean 10:18 you abused 10:18 I banned IBT because he was arguing with me (if he's allowed to, why am I not?). 10:19 ...I heard he did nothing, and Orb showed me some screenshots where i didn't really see that much. 10:20 And also 10:20 He called me tyrannic. 10:20 Small argues shouldn't be a reason to ban; IBT done that, but don't you think too that BCoW's rules are a bit.... -----? 10:20 Everyone throws out some like that; a kick should be enough to fix that. 10:22 I swore, Orb kicked me because he's underage and does not tolerate swearing, I said there's no reason to not swear when there's no chatlogger on chat, IBT said I was wrong without an apparent reason, I kicked IBT, IBT came back and called me turannic, I banned IBT, underage unbanned him and demoted me,. 10:18 Yeah, but that was abuse; 10:18 But that doesen't automatically mean he hates you. 10:18 I mean 10:18 you abused 10:18 I banned IBT because he was arguing with me (if he's allowed to, why am I not?). 10:19 ...I heard he did nothing, and Orb showed me some screenshots where i didn't really see that much. 10:20 And also 10:20 He called me tyrannic. 10:20 Small argues shouldn't be a reason to ban; IBT done that, but don't you think too that BCoW's rules are a bit.... -----? 10:20 Everyone throws out some like that; a kick should be enough to fix that. 10:22 I swore, Orb kicked me because he's underage and does not tolerate swearing, I said there's no reason to not swear when there's no chatlogger on chat, IBT said I was wrong without an apparent reason, I kicked IBT, IBT came back and called me turannic, I banned IBT, underage unbanned him and demoted me,. 10:23 Now, lemme go on BCoW and call IBT tyrannic and see his answer. 10:24 If he blocks me, then I'll request my chatmod rights back. 10:24 BCoW is a different wiki bruh 10:24 and also 10:25 Orb is underage? What. the. foq made you think that? He's 16. 10:25 He doesn't tolerate swears. 10:25 ehm 10:25 dude 10:25 Swear = not allowed is a general rule in this wiki 10:26 Both chat and mainspace/blogs/threads. 10:26 And laso 10:26 *also 10:26 If i am correct, Orbacal IS a chatlogger. 10:26 I understand why you shouldn't swear when there's a chatlogger, but why should you not swear when there's no chatloggers on chat? 10:28 1. It's a WIKIAWIDE rule. 10:28 2. Some people react offended towards them 10:28 1. Even if it's a rule, I won't respect it if there's no good reason to respect it in some cases. 10:28 2. If you're offended by swearing, you're underage. 10:30 http://prntscr.com/6sm9gj I don't know if underage is a chatlogger today, but apparently he wasn't a chatlogger at that time. 10:30 1. Then there's a reason to get you kicked. 10:30 2. *facepalm* And i am underaged because i like Smash Bros., right? 10:31 1. And what is such reason? 10:31 2. Nope. What has that got to do with the debate anyway? 10:31 Also, I read Wikia's terms of use a while ago. There's nothing about swearing there. 10:33 1. Rules gotta be respected. It's life, my friend. 10:33 2. There are tons, and i repeat, tons of people who are offended by swears and over 13. And also, i bought that up because it seems like you often come to the conclusion of underagedness very quickly 10:33 And also, i asked Wikia Staff and they said it's not allowed. 10:35 1. If there was a "don't drink water if that offends someone" rule on your country, would you respect it? 10:35 2. I doubt that. 10:35 3. Print or I don't believe. 10:35 Also, GTA wiki. 10:36 GTA is a game with lots of swears. 10:36 3. I asked them on chat when they were online 10:36 1. If it puts the police on me, then yes. I'd switch to juice. :P 10:36 2. Okay, maybe not THAT much, but still a lot. 10:36 10:36 Wait really? Okay, then i was wrong. But still, this wiki has it as rule 10:37 And also 10:37 Drinking Water and cursing is not related in any way, so what's your point? 10:38 I asked you if you'd respect a rule that makes no sense. 10:39 3. I said print or I don't believe. 10:39 1. But juice has water on it, so you'd still be drinking water. 10:39 2. 'K. Those people probably don't like swearing because they're scared of their moms who don't like them to see mature stuff and want them to watch crappy cartoons for veru little underages. 10:39 *very 10:39 3. I SAID THEY WERE ON CHAT. 10:39 1. But not 100% water. :P 10:39 2. Are you TRYING to make me puike? 10:39 *puke 10:41 3. Prove it, then. 10:41 1. Still counts as drinking water. 10:41 2. No. What's that got to do? 10:36 3. I asked them on chat when they were online 10:36 1. If it puts the police on me, then yes. I'd switch to juice. :P 10:36 2. Okay, maybe not THAT much, but still a lot. 10:36 10:36 Wait really? Okay, then i was wrong. But still, this wiki has it as rule 10:37 And also 10:37 Drinking Water and cursing is not related in any way, so what's your point? 10:38 I asked you if you'd respect a rule that makes no sense. 10:39 3. I said print or I don't believe. 10:39 1. But juice has water on it, so you'd still be drinking water. 10:39 2. 'K. Those people probably don't like swearing because they're scared of their moms who don't like them to see mature stuff and want them to watch crappy cartoons for veru little underages. 10:39 *very 10:39 3. I SAID THEY WERE ON CHAT. 10:39 1. But not 100% water. :P 10:39 2. Are you TRYING to make me puike? 10:39 *puke 10:41 3. Prove it, then. 10:41 1. Still counts as drinking water. 10:41 2. No. What's that got to do? 10:43 3. And how the he- 10:43 Why are we switching numbers? 10:43 1. Meh, whatever. 10:43 2. Because why do they need to be like what you said? (2lazy4copypaste) 10:43 3. And how the hell should i do that? 10:45 1. I win. 10:45 2. What did you mean with that? 10:45 3. What did you mean with that, again? 10:45 //And all of this started because I said Rap God is hard to sing. 10:46 1. Thanks for reminding! I'd move. :P 10:46 2. Why do they have to be scared of their mature-hating moms and whatever to be offended by swears? 10:46 3. How should i prove they were on chat? 10:46 //You didn't have to swear. 10:46 Look, once I didn't see Reap on the chat, I swore, and I got banned. I accepted that ban because that was a case were that rule should be applied. 10:47 Wait, you were BANNED? 10:47 You were ban-unbanned 10:47 Hi guys! 10:47 Which equals kick because you cannot be kicked because you are chatmod AFAIK. 10:47 Hi Kirbybot. 10:47 I was banned by an admin. 10:47 I like Laser Kirby. 10:47 And Hi-Jump 10:48 I never played a kirby game. 10:48 I like Mega Sword Kirby. 10:48 @Kirbybot 10:48 It's ULTRA sword 10:48 From what i've seen on Orb's screenshots, you were ban-unbanned. 10:48 @Leo 10:48 And my fav is Wheel. 10:48 1. Banana. 10:48 2. They'd be scared because they think their moms would know they're seeing mature stuff and would remove them for their computers. 10:48 3. I said it already: send me a print,. 10:49 1. RING RING RING, BANANA FONE'! 10:49 2. They don't have to be like that. 10:49 3. How? That was long ago. 10:49 @Lilgrei That was before I got demoted. 10:49 Hmm, idk then. 10:49 @Leo 10:49 *eats popcorn* 10:49 2. Then they shouldn't be scared of swears. Swears aren't gonna smash their head on their keyboarjkdsbjkcveguzscvyzsldçvjfkl 10:50 No spam. 10:50 3. Then I don't believe it. 10:50 2. I didn't say they were scared, i said they were offended. 10:50 3. Look, gonna ask again, okay? 10:51 Hey,I know a joke! 10:51 A squirrel walks up to a tree and says "I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am ded." 10:51 HA! It's funny cuz the squirrel gets ded. 10:51 2. Swears are only offensive if someone uses a swear to offend that person, like a "F you", but not a "Holy S I reached the final boss of the game". 10:52 @Kirbybot I remember that from the Up! movie. 10:52 I like that movie. 10:53 2. There still are people. I don't know how or why, but there are. 10:53 @Leo 10:53 @STOP USING @ 10:51 Hey,I know a joke! 10:51 A squirrel walks up to a tree and says "I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am ded." 10:51 HA! It's funny cuz the squirrel gets ded. 10:51 2. Swears are only offensive if someone uses a swear to offend that person, like a "F you", but not a "Holy S I reached the final boss of the game". 10:52 @Kirbybot I remember that from the Up! movie. 10:52 I like that movie. 10:53 2. There still are people. I don't know how or why, but there are. 10:53 @Leo 10:53 @STOP USING @ 10:53 2. 'K. 10:54 JALAPENO 10:54 But I still think people who don't tolerate swearing are underage. 10:55 Btw I quit the wiki for a while but I am just visiting chat. 10:55 Or maybe I'm just an illusion. 10:55 an iluuuusioooonnn 10:57 http://prntscr.com/6smlq2 10:57 There's your proof 10:57 @Leo 10:58 Ok then. 10:58 http://prntscr.com/6smm0u 10:58 ^ Bigger screen. 10:59 "normally" 10:59 ...oh come on. 10:59 Well, still, GTA wiki. 10:59 This wiki is not GTA wiki. 11:00 Well, maybe Imma leave this wiki and go to GTA wiki just to chat. 11:00 But nobody from this wiki/BCoW is there. :P 11:00 Then Imma create a wiki were swearing is allowed just to chat,. 11:01 ... 11:01 ermmmmmm 11:01 Or better, use my TBoI conception wiki to chat, since BoI is a 17+ game (can I be sued for being under 17 and playing a 17+ game?). 11:01 Is swearing really that important to your life 11:01 And also 11:01 Idk. 11:02 I can't really express my feelings well without swearing. 11:02 How about censoring? :P 11:03 Lemme test... 11:03 F**k, I lost to Isaac and I was so close to beating him! 11:03 ...You're really angry, are you? 11:03 Yeah, I can't express my feelings well even if I censor swears. 2015 04 11